


Nový začátek

by Boyce_Cox



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyce_Cox/pseuds/Boyce_Cox
Summary: Bucky se snaží utišit své zlomené srdce poté, co se Steve rozhodl opustit ho pro dívku svého srdce. Kam se podívá, všechno mu ho připomíná. Dokonce i ten kluk za barem...





	Nový začátek

Snažil se utopit své city ve sklence, ale už dávno přišel na to, na co kdysi Steve. Že je dva život o tuhle možnost připravil. Barová atmosféra mu i přes to trochu pomáhala na něj zapomenout, rozptýlit se od těch odmítaných pocitů, které najednou všechny vypluly na povrch poté, co dal Steve definitivně přednost minulosti s Peggy před přítomnosti s ním.  
Na půl ucha vnímal, jak se začali za barem dohadovat. Cosi o to, kde všude nestihne barman být kvůli pozdnímu příchodu náhrady. Bucky si povzdech, rád by se s někým dohadoval, že jde pozdě na večeři se Stevem. Byl na sebe naštvaný za to, že nedokázal být za Steva šťastný. Měl by být rád, že člověk, kterého od dětství miloval, prožil dlouhý spokojený život plný lásky. Ne se tady místo toho utápět v sebelítosti…   
“Ještě jednu?” ozval se hlas za barem. Bucky automaticky kývnul, ani se nenamáhal vzhlédnout a dál zíral na prázdnou sklenici, se kterou pošoupával sem a tam.   
“Tady to máte,” vyrušil ho zanedlouho barman. “Můžu si tu prázdnou vzít?”   
Bucky sebou trhnul a vzhlédl. “Samozřejmě,” vypravil ze sebe omluvně.   
“V pořádku,” usmál se na něj barman.   
Bucky na něj stále zíral. Napadlo ho, že už dávno pominul moment, kdy se měl odvrátit, aby si mládenec nevšiml jeho zájmu.  
“Známe se?” zeptal se muž za barem.   
“Ne, jen jste mi někoho připomněl,” odvětil s bolestí v hlase Bucky. Stál před ním kluk jak z žurnálu. No kluk, muž, zralý čtyřicátník. Modré oči, plnovous, rozcuchané blond vlasy. Typické klišé romantických filmů. Bucky si povzdechl, opravdu mu “někoho” připomínal. Až moc. A to, jak se na něj barman díval s milým úsměvem a veselýma očima tomu moc nepřidávalo.   
“Možná už jsme se někde potkali, bydlím tady docela dlouho,” uvažoval muž během leštění sklenic.   
Bucky začal přemýšlet, jestli si to radši nemá celé ušetřit a nejít rovnou pryč, dokud je schopen odejít.   
“Chodíte sem často?” vyzvídal barman a vzal do ruky další sklenici.  
“Ani ne,” odvětil ve snaze udržet si odstup.  
“Taky pravda, vás bych si asi všiml,” pokračoval a ukázal na protetickou ruku. “To asi nebylo snadné sehnat, co?”   
“Měl jsem protekci. Můžu dostat kafe?” vzdal se Bucky.   
Až teď dokázal plně ocenit tradiční barové umístění kávovarů, kde musela obsluha při přípravě kávy stát zády ke zbytku místnosti. Takže Bucky měl nyní ničím nerušený výhled na pohledná záda a zadek. Bar byl ten večer poloprázdný, Bucky zapomněl na čas a povídal si s tím usměvavým mládencem.   
Kvůli tomu, co všechno měl za sebou, událostem posledních pár let a opětovnému shledáním se Stevem, se na nikoho tímto způsobem už spoustu let nedíval. S hořkým úsměvem si vzpomněl, jak na něj holky stávaly fronty. Tenkrát míval úplně jiné starosti. Snažil se zahnat vzpomínky na dobu, kdy měl růžovější vyhlídky a zastavit proud marných myšlenek nalhávajících mu, že by současnost byla snesitelnější, a možná i docela příjemná, kdyby měl po boku někoho tak okouzlujícího jako kupříkladu tohoto muže za barem.   
“Promiň, ale budu tě muset požádat o zaplacení. Už je po zavíračce a já musím ještě uklidit,” omlouval se barman.   
“Jasný,” usmál se Bucky. Vytáhl peněženku a sebral si věci. Na účtence ale kromě seznamu alkoholu a několika kafí bylo i fixou napsané telefonní číslo a jméno James.   
“Tak někdy na viděnou, Jamesi,” rozloučil se Bucky mezi dveřmi. James se na něj zubil zpoza baru a lehce zamával. 

* * *

Převalil se na bok a zamáčknul budík. Zamručel při představě, že vážně bude muset vstát. Nakonec se přece jen rozmrzele posadil a zíral před sebe. Jeho pohled padl na účtenku položenou vedle budíku.   
Zatím se rozhodl papír okázale ignorovat a vydal se do kuchyně lovit snídani. Sklenici džusu ale namísto na jídelní stůl, položil vedle účtenky a nastojáka se cpal švestkami. Začal poslední leštit o triko stále zírajíc na noční stolek. Nakonec se zavrčením odhodil švestku na postel, zapnul telefon a rozmýšlel se, co napsat. Tohle mu nikdy nešlo, čím déle nad tím bude přemýšlet, tím větší kravinu napíše.   
“Ahoj, poznali jsme se včera v baru. Nemáš večer čas? Bucky.”   
Chvíli ještě koukal na displej, jako by čekal, že mu James po noční v osm ráno okamžitě odepíše. Naštěstí ale měl dost práce, která ho mohla od čekání rozptýlit. I přesto však každých pár minut telefon kontroloval.   
“Dnes jsem v práci, můžeš se stavit na skleničku. Volno budu mít až za pár dní. James.” dočkal se odpoledne Bucky.

Měl štěstí, díky tomu, že byla půlka týdne, byl bar opět poloprázdný. James tudíž neměl moc napilno, leštil popáté stejnou sklenici a občas přejel hadrem bar bez jediného smítka. Večer jim společně příjemně ubíhal. Bucky se bál podívat na hodinky, které mu neúprosně odpočítávaly zbylý čas. Nejen, že byl James neskonale fyzicky přitažlivý, ale navíc si i skvěle padli do noty. Jako kdyby mluvil s člověkem, kterého zná léta. A když náhodou nastalo v jejich konverzaci ticho, bylo příjemné a Bucky necítil tu dusivou povinnost ticho vyplňovat. Okouzlil ho Jamesův rozhled a vypravěčský talent. O některých historických událost mluvil, jako kdyby je snad sám zažil.   
“Kolik ti vlastně je?” neubránil se Bucky.   
“O něco víc, než kolik mi lidi hádají,” vyhýbal se James odpovědi. To ale Buckyho evidentně moc neuspokojilo a tak se James rozhodl k protiútoku.   
”A co tobě?”  
“No, taky o něco víc,” zametl Bucky otázku pod koberec. Načež se James vítězně zasmál a vydal se obejít hosty s výzvou k zaplacení.

“Nechceš s něčím pomoct?” nabídl se Bucky poté, co odešel poslední zákazník.   
“Dobrý, nechci tě připravovat o spánek, když zítra vstáváš do práce,” usmál se na něj James.  
“Ale…” nechtěl se Bucky nechat odbýt.   
“Ale nic,” dokončil za něj James a naklonil se k němu.   
“Běž spát, Bucky” zašeptal. Buckyho to mírně vyvedlo z míry, čehož James využil k polibku. Jejich rty se setkaly, Bucky cítil jak rudne jako malý kluk při prvním puse za školou. James mu ovinul ruku kolem pasu a věnoval mu další polibek. Poté se ale mírně odtáhl.   
“Dobrou noc,” vyháněl ho.   
Bucky přikývnul, natáhnul se pro bundu, věnoval Jamesovi nesmělou pusu na tvář a s přáním dobré noci odešel. 

* * *

Kvůli “pracovní cestě”, jak pro Jamese Bucky zaobalil misi kamsi do Jižní Ameriky, se spolu nějaký čas neviděli. Po těch útrpných dnech čekání měl James konečně slíbené volno a mohli jít na první opravdové rande. Šel na to bez okolků a rovnou pozval Buckyho k sobě domů “na čaj”. Mise se na Buckyho těle podepsala nejenom fyzickým vyčerpáním, ale bohužel i nemalým počtem zranění, která byla naštěstí povětšinou jen povrchová. Když se osprchoval a odstranil ze sebe zaschlou krev a prach, nelibě si v zrcadle prohlížel své tělo pokryté modřinami a šrámy. Upřímně doufal, že léčebné schopnosti séra budou dost rychlé na to, aby zvládly zahladit to nejhorší, než bude mít James možnost jej vidět. Nebo že u toho alespoň zhasne. 

Adresa ho zavedla mezi starou bytovou zástavbu. Chtěl zazvonit, ale neznal Jamesovo příjmení. Vytáhl telefon a po chvilce vyzvánění z okna ve druhém patře vykoukl známý rozjařený obličej s úsměvem od ucha k uchu.   
“Druhé patro nalevo.”   
Hned poté hlava zmizela a dveře zabzučely.   
Byt byl přesně tak pečlivě uklizený, jak Bucky čekal. Svůj mu nikdy ve standardním stavu nemůže ukázat.  
“Promiň, že je tu takový nepořádek,” omlouval se James zvedajíc bundu spadlou z věšáku. Bucky málem automaticky odpověděl, že u něj to vypadá stokrát hůř, ale naštěstí se mu povedlo tento svůj nešvar neprozradit.   
“Trefil jsi dobře?” staral se James. Ale než mu stačil odvětit, začal se James zděšeně vyptávat na jeho zubožený stav: “Co to máš s tváří? S někým ses popral?”   
“To nestojí za řeč,” snažil se vykroutit Bucky. James pozvedl obočí a nedůvěřivě si ho prohlížel.   
“No dobře,” vzdal se. “A jaký chceš čaj?”  
“Černý.” Takže vážně budou pít čaj? zarazil se Bucky a následoval Jamese do kuchyně spojené s obývákem. Na lince už stály připravené dva puntíkované hrnky a několik krabiček s čajem.   
James mu dal nenucenou pusu na tvář a vyzval ho, ať si na pohovce udělá pohodlí.   
Než stačil zalít čaj a přisednout si, zabrala místo vedle Buckyho zrzavá kočka.   
“Zapomněl jsem se zeptat, jestli nejsi alergický,” omlouval se James zvedajíc jí, aby si mohl přisednout.  
“Naopak, kočky mám rád,” ujistil ho Bucky.   
James si sedl bokem, aby měl na návštěvu dobrý výhled a kočka se mu uvelebila do klína. Docela jí Bucky záviděl.   
“Jak se jmenuje?” otázal se. Natáhl bionickou ruku a začal ji hladit po hlavě. Odpovědí mu bylo téměř okamžité vrnění.  
“Mandarinka.” Bucky se tiše uchechtl. Bylo to nečekaně dětské jméno pro kočku, ale když se nad tím zamyslel, přesně takový typ jména u Jamesovy kočky očekával.   
James pozoroval Buckyho ruku přejíždějící po kožichu. “Vážně krásná práce. Nikdy jsem takhle zblízka něco takového neviděl,” přiznal se.  
“Klidně si ji prohlédni pořádně,” vybídl ho Bucky a ruku nadzvedl.  
“Vibranium?”   
Bucky přikývl a v duchu přemýšlel, jak je možné, že materiál poznal. James přejížděl prsty po kovovém předloktí, druhou rukou přidržoval Buckyho dlaň. Posléze pokračoval v prozkoumávání výš. Mírně se k Buckymu naklonil, což vyrušilo Mandarinku, kterou změna páníčkovi polohy donutila seskočit na zem a uraženě se přesunout na křeslo. James vyhrnul Buckyho rukáv a hladil mu chladné rameno. Vzhlédl, aby se zeptal na všetečnou otázku, ale namísto toho ho Bucky druhou rukou objal kolem pasu a přitáhl k polibku. James mu polibky lačně vracel. Propletl prsty mezi Buckyho vlasy, druhou rukou se opíral o jeho hruď. Bucky mu zajel pod triko a Jamese chladila jeho dlaň na bedrech. Ještě více se na Buckyho přitiskl, odhrnul mu vlasy a políbil ho na krk.   
Bucky se neubránil slabému vzdechu. To Jamese ještě více navnadilo, zahodil zbytek ostychu a začal líbat milencův krk vášnivěji. Žádostivě zatahal prsty zapletenými v Buckyho vlasech. Bucky přejel pravou rukou po zádech přes lopatky, bedra až k Jamesově zadku.   
Překvapilo ho, že ho James náhle přestal líbat. Avšak jeho pohled byl stále plný neukojené vášně. Záhy zjistil, že přerušil jejich polibek, aby se mohl sklonit k milencovu břichu. Cítil, jak se James zarazil, když na něj zpod trička vykoukly modřiny a zacelené rány. Ale nic nepoznamenal, pokračoval tam, kde přestal. Postupně poodhalovat Buckyho tělo a pokračovat v polibcích od pupíku, přes hrudník zpět k Buckyho šíji.   
Stáhl z Buckyho tričko a líbal nově odhalená místa. Bucky nebyl zvyklý být submisivní a rozhodl se, že, jakkoliv byla Jamesova péče příjemná, zvykat si na to nehodlá. Povalil ho na pohovku a svižně vyrovnal situaci stáhnutím Jamesova trička. Vrátil mu všechny polibky a nepřestával, ani když zápasil s jeho opaskem, zatímco se mu Jamesovy nehty chtivě zarývaly do zad.   
“Bucky,” zasténal James, když mu zhatil pokus o to samé. Dříve než mohl James Buckymu rozepnout kalhoty, Bucky uhnul. Posunul se níž a vzal do úst Jamesovo mužství. James nechtěl být jediný, kdo přijímá rozkoš, ale když jím projela první vlna slasti způsobená Buckyho drážděním, nezmohl se na protest a oddal se jeho laskání. Bucky k němu během uspokojování vzhlédl a dlouze se mu zadíval do očí, aby si mohl vychutnat Jamesův vzrušený výraz na pokraji extáze, což Jamese ještě více nabudilo. Pevně chytil Buckyho hlavu a zrychlil jeho tempo. Okamžik před vyvrcholením se pokusil Buckyho odtáhnout, avšak ten ho ignoroval a zvedl se, až když si otíral koutky úst od bělavé tekutiny.   
Políbil Jamese na břicho a napůl si na něj lehl. James naznačil, že nyní je “řada na něm”. Bucky ho ale přitulením odmít s tím, že “to není poslední čaj, který spolu vypijí”. Propletli spolu prsty a James druhou rukou přejížděl po modřinami a nově i škrábanci posetých zádech.   
“Vážně mi chceš pořád tvrdit, že ses s nikým nepral?”   
Bucky si povzdechl.   
“Co je tvoje skutečná práce, Bucky?” naléhal James.   
“Asi se nespokojíš s tím, že je to přísně tajné, co?”   
“Jsi alespoň na, jak to říct… legální straně?”   
“To víš, že jo, zlato,” usmál se Bucky a dal mu pusu na čelo.   
James ho odměnil vřelým úsměvem. “To je dobře, nerad bych aby mi hlavu popletl nějaký mafián.”   
“Čaj?” zeptal se Bucky a podal mu hrnek studeného čaje na znamení, že tuto debatu považuje za uzavřenou.

* * *

Bylo jen otázkou času, kdy k tomu dojde, pomyslel si Bucky, když si promítl posledních pár měsíců.   
“Podáš mi nůž, miláčku?” ozval se vedle něj James zápasící s krabicí.   
Bucky se brzy stal stálým zákazníkem baru, kde James pracoval a než se nadáli, trávili spolu prakticky každý večer.   
“Díky, kotě,” mrknul na něj James.   
“Tahle je poslední?” zeptal se Bucky a rozhlédnul se po hromadě krabic ve své předsíni.   
“Jo,” zazubil se James.   
“Vypadalo to, že toho budeš mít míň” postěžoval si.  
“Však se nějak vejdeme,” nedal se James. Bucky si teatrálně povzdech a pevně přítele objal.  
“Vítej doma, lásko.”  
James se ještě více rozzářil a Bucky si všiml, že i mírně zrudnul.   
“Nerad ten moment kazím, ale už musím vážně jít. Táta na mě čeká a ty máš za hodinu tu pracovní schůzku.”   
Jamesova slova ale neměla žádnou odezvu a Bucky ho pořád pevně držel.   
“No tak, pusť mě, ty mafiáne jeden!”  
“Ještě chvilku,” odvětil mu Bucky s hlavou zabořenou do Jamesova ramene.  
“Dobře, ale opravdu jenom chvilku.” James mu dal pusu do vlasů a pevněji ho stiskl v objetí. Za chvíli ho Bucky skutečně pustil a on se spěšně vyřítil na tramvaj. 

Bucky se vypravil zanedlouho po něm. Rozhodl se, že bude nejlepší se před schůzkou pořádně projít a vyčistit si hlavu. Pár dní zpátky se mu ozval Steve, se kterým je už dlouho v kontaktu spíše sporadicky. Steve si užívá zasloužený poklidný důchod, stal se z něj samotář a těmi dekádami, které byly pro Buckyho pouhých pár vteřin, se nenávratně odcizili. Viděl Steva už de facto jen na společných akcí bývalého týmu. Překvapilo ho, že se mu najednou z čista jasna ozval, a dokonce ho hodlal seznámit se svými dětmi. Bucky pozvání přijmout nechtěl, ale vypadalo to pro Steva důležitě a nebyl si jistý, že by i bez toho byl někdy schopný toho kluka z Brooklynu odmítnout. 

Došel až na předměstí a stanul před dveřmi, které čekaly na jeho zaklepání. Zevnitř se ozval šramot doprovázený několika překřikujícími se hlasy, které se všechny snažili jeden přesvědčit, ať v klidu sedí, že otevře někdo jiný. Dveře mu otevřela upravená žena ve středních letech. Celá Peggy, napadlo Buckyho.   
“Vy musíte být ta tátova tajemná návštěva. Ellena, těší mě,” napřáhla k němu ruku dáma.   
Bucky jí vychovaně přijal. “Barnes, těší mě.”   
“Dáte si kávu? Táta sedí v obýváku, prý to tady znáte.”  
Bucky poděkoval a vydal se do vedlejšího pokoje, ze kterého už se k němu šinul usmívající se Steve.   
“Rád tě vidím, starý příteli,” objal ho Steve. Bucky mu v odpovědi opětoval úsměv.   
“Co zdraví?” staral se Bucky.  
“Slouží,” odbyl ho Steve.   
“Je na tobě vidět, že jsi spokojený,” usmál se Bucky.  
“Zato ty vypadáš nějak ztrhaně. Copak, nějaké trable s láskou? Takhle si vždycky vypadal, když jsi měl nějakou přehnaně náruživou slečnu.” Steve se pravděpodobně dobře bavil a to Bucky teprve prošel dveřmi.   
“A co jinak?” snažil se Bucky odvést téma jinam, aby nemusel podávat detaily o své “náruživé slečně”.   
“Časem povím. Dnes jsi tu kvůli někomu jinému než mně. Děti, pojďte se!” zavolal.   
Z kuchyně se vynořila Ellena a z obývacího pokoje vykoukli dva muži.  
“Ellenu už znáš, tohle je Aaron a tady můj nejmladší,” představoval Steve.  
Bucky stál jak opařený. Nebyla pravda, že znal pouze Ellenu.   
“Co tě připravilo o řeč, Bucky?” ptal se Steve.   
“Jsou tobě a Peggy celkem podobní,” vysoukal ze sebe.   
Připadal si jako ve zlém snu nebo se spíš ocitl v rodinném sitcomu, který si libuje v nejhorších úrovních trapnosti.   
“Tohle je ten tvůj kamarád?” ozval se nejmladší syn.   
“Jo, dlouho byl u ledu, viď, Bucky,” uchechtnul se Steve.   
“Ten stejný kamarád, podle kterého jsi mě pojmenoval?” ujišťoval se syn.   
“No jasně, říkal jsem snad, že jich má přijít dneska víc?” nechápal Steve, kde je problém v komunikaci.   
“Tak to tě pěkně vítám,” povzdechl si James. Viděl, že Bucky se stále nevzpamatoval z prvotního šoku.  
“Tati, víš jak jsem ti říkal, že jsem se sestěhoval s přítelem?” řekl James a ukázal na němého Buckyho.   
Steve chvíli přeskakoval pohledem z jednoho na druhého, než si připustil, že Jamese chápe dobře. Pak se zarazil a propukl v nekontrolovatelný smích. Smál se, až se za břicho popadal a v očích se mu zaleskly slzy.   
“Tohle mi nedělejte,” vypravil ze sebe mezi smíchem. “Nejsem už nejmladší, z toho bych klidně mohl mít infarkt.”  
Steva tak intenzivní smích viditelně vyčerpal, Bucky ho proto raději podepřel a pomohl zpět ke křeslu. Celé odpoledne z nich tahal detaily o tom, jak se poznali, kam pojedou na dovolenou, jak budou bydlet a o bůh ví čem ještě. Ukazoval Buckyho fotky Peggy, Jamese když byl ještě malé dítě, pravnoučat a trochu i zavzpomínali na jejich společné časy.   
“Ale našel sis dobře, hochu,” pochválil Jamese. “A ty na něj buď hodný, je ti to jasný, synáčku,” popíchnul Buckyho a poplácal ho po rameni. Ten mu chtěl za ty kecy dát pár facek a litoval, že mu to úcta ke stáří nedovolí.


End file.
